


Sing Me Your Story

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Animals, Coffee Shops, Dork Barista is a dork, F/M, Latte - Freeform, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Modern, Singing, Thinking Out Loud, ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you a story of how I met a singer who captivated me with his words. Funny when you think of it, right? I'm a writer after all but I couldn't help it. I thought he was just a crush, something that died along the way. What were the chances that I'd see the singer from a bar again? Of course life is quite tricky and I saw him again.</p><p>Fen'Harel x Lavellan / Solas x Lavellan (Because you know they are both the same person)</p><p>Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Spring

“I think this is a wrong idea, Leliana.”

She eyes the gaudy print _Speed Dating_ haphazardly written on a bond paper. The pen in her hand felt so heavy while her dear friend patted her on the back.

“It’ll be all right, Lynn.” Her thick French accent gave her an odd sense of comfort,” You need a break right now. Didn’t you mention you haven’t tried speed dating before?” The redhead maneuvers her hand towards the list of names and with a neat cursive, wrote her name.

_Aislynn Lavellan_

“See? Now was that so hard?” She pats me on the shoulder and the woman in front of Aislynn scrawls her name on a sticker. No sooner the makeshift name tag was placed on her clammy hands. The smaller redhead glared at the taller one.

“Remind me again how you talked me into this?” She took the sticker off its paper and placed it above her breast pocket.

“Silly you. I can’t really re-enact how we talked about this because I don’t really have much time left.” Leliana presses a kiss on her cheek and smiles at her, “Work calls, Lynn. Do take care in there, all right? Let me know who’s creeping on you.”

Aislynn glares at how Leliana’s prispine mauve business suit looked so good on her and wished the darn woman didn’t have work today. “All right, mom. I’ll call if anything.” Leliana chuckles but proceeds to walk out when she checked the time.

As soon as the only familiar face left the vicinity, her shoulders slumped and she eyed the tables with ladies seated by them. She sucks in a deep breath and makes her way to one empty seat. Chatter filled the halls and she wondered what kind of guys participated in these kinds of things. She couldn’t help looking around, feeling a little insecure at how made up the women were.

Hastily, she pilfered through her bag and took out the foundation that Leliana bought her. With shaky hands, she hastily opens it; causing it to clatter on the table. The cream powder spilled on the white linen and quickly she grabbed hold of it and tucked it back in. She muttered a string of curses as her gray eyes focused on the stain.

She looks around but nobody really glanced her way. Thankfully a server passed by and she called for them. “Yes ma’am?” The soft polite voice of the server fell upon her ears but their eyes glanced on the powdered stain. “There was a little mishap and well, can you help on this?”

Aislynn points to the cream color which raises the eyebrow of the server, “All right? I’ll be right back.” She left no sooner and hastily Aislynn shuffled to the bathroom. She peeked in, nobody was around. She made her way to one of the sinks and proceeded to apply the foundation on her cheeks. She did cough a number of times but after a few more pats, the familiar freckles were gone.

She patted the fallen specks and straightened her shirt. She stared at the name tag in front of her and took a deep breath, “You can do this Aislynn. You need this. You can’t work it out without this.”

With a more confident aura, she stepped out of the room and towards her abandoned table. She was thankful that the sheet had been changed. The young woman settled down her seat and noticed that there were a lot of people around.

“All right! Thank you for you joining us on this speed dating event!” An emcee at the front of the tables spoke. Details about the event were explained and she merely listened to how it worked. She swallowed the rising bile in her throat, dreading how to handle each guy that would sit by her table. No sooner the man stopped talking and panic crept into her veins.

A bell rung in the corner and the door to the side opened, men of all shapes and sizes filtered into the room. Some were nicely dressed while some others wore such casual clothes. They made their way towards the tables, and chatter erupted.

A guy with cropped black hair and wearing a dark red button-up shirt and torn jeans sat by the seat across her. He stretched out his hand as his green eyes twinkled in delight, “Hi. My name’s Samson.”

She shook his hand, “Aislynn. Nice to meet you.”

“So, what are you looking for in a guy?”

“Huh? Oh, shouldn’t we start out with what’s your favorite color?”

He threw back his head in a laugh at her answer and she sat in her seat, utterly mortified. He wipes the tears from his eyes, “Maker. That was hilarious.” He lets out a few more chuckles, “Ok. What’s your favorite color then?”

“Next!” A loud announcement erupted in the room.

And as soon as the man had arrived, he stood up and left the seat. Aislynn stared at the seat across her, so this was speed dating.

A lot of guys had dropped by her table; asking her things such as her favorite food, her favorite colors and such. Some were courageous enough to ask her number, commenting on how nice her gray eyes and deep red hair looked. She politely turned them down.

The day wore on and she couldn’t wait to get out of the event. The announcer cried out next again. The last time to do so.

She thanked the creators for the last call. She sat up straighter on her seat as the awkward man shuffled towards the next table. She expected some boring-looking guy again but…

“Oh ho. Now this is a treat.” Plopped in front of her was a dashing man. Dashing was an understatement. He was handsome.

Discretely she looked at the table before her; the woman by her side was fawning over this guy. Her gaze settled back to the man, surprised to find him staring at her.

He was an eye-catcher. Long dark auburn locks tied loosely in a ponytail with the most startling blue eyes. He stuck out in the crowd as much as she did.

“Your name?” His voice was deep, melodic.

“Aislynn. Yours?”

“Fen’Harel. Pretty odd, I know, but you can call me Fen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be updating Enraptured but I'm just really bummed out with it. I haven't had the support to motivate me to write more of it and it's sad because I really had a lot of plans. I also have Tainted Wings to work on for this month which is a prime thing. 
> 
> I know I sound whiny but I've just been demotivated to write recently, especially without people to tell me suggestions and such.


	2. Call Me

Aislynn pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling an incoming headache. She sat languidly on the chair, waiting for Leliana to finish.

The clock on wall across of her read 5:03. She was bound to go out soon and she couldn't go home yet without talking to her friend about it. The sharp clacking of heels on tiles filled the room, "Lynn! You're early!"

She rose from her seat and met the smart-looking woman. "Yeah, it was really fast. Like literally." She let out an exasperated sigh as they made their way out of the building, a destination already in their mind. "So how was it? Any dashing man catch your eye?"

"Well, maybe."

"Oooh, do share the detail." The light turned green and they stopped as the cars rush passed in front of them. Aislynn fidgeted a bit as her pocketed hand fiddled with a piece of paper. She couldn't help but wonder why such an individual would be in a speed dating thing. He appeared to be a guy who had a more profound experience on one-night stands, not that she liked that.

Leliana pushed the door open to their favorite diner, the smell of brewed coffee filling the air as she stepped in. The warm smile from the hostess greeted them and she knew that she needed all that warm soup to fill her as she spilled all the experience she had during the speed dating.

Once all the words have left her lips, she watched her friend's face morph from wonder to amusement. "My, Lynn, I didn't think you'd get a catch so easily. I'm right to give you those tips then."

The younger woman covered her flushing face, constantly asking herself how she'd met this woman. More so, how are they even friends? She peeks through her fingers, drats, she's still there.

"Now, hurry up. We're supposed to go to Skyhold, correct?" Leliana checked her watched and so did Aislynn, it was a quarter to 7 pm. Had she really talked that long? They both paid for their meals and trudged to the bar, Skyhold.

It was a simple establishment, filled with various people. They had an assortment of drinks and meals and it doesn't help that Leliana has close ties to the owner of the business.

Varric, her close friend who owned a publishing company, was a regular there. There was Iivhan and his boyfriend, Dorian, who swung by often. Sera and the petulant Cole would drop to take a breather from College. Also, at times, there was Vivienne, despite her refined palate, chose to mingle with Varric and Josephine. Cassandra, one of Leliana's companions in work and a known security buff, dropped by the establishment quite often.

Tonight was going to be one of their celebratory evenings, they've made a huge success over their battle on the stocks for Skyhold against Corinth Phaeus, a man who's buying out the establishments in the block.

**It was night to drink to.**


	3. Thinking Out Loud

She pushed the door open, the cold blast of the air conditioning prickling up her skin. She smiled to the familiar faces in the nearby tables, some high-profile people who enjoyed the food and drink while some others she couldn't help talking to.

Dorian waved from a table near the stag, the soft yellow lights of the stage giving him a warm light. They made their way to the table, saying hi's and hello's along the way. Leliana sat beside Cullen, the nervous former soldier who now works as a broker in the Pentaghast firms. It's a tricky job but he'd been coping from his experiences with the war.

"I was thinking you'd miss out on tonight with that speed dating of yours." Varric's gravelly voice teased and Aislynn couldn't help the flush that painted her cheeks at the memory. She quickly eyed her companion, gray eyes shooting daggers at the promise that no one would know of such a tale.

"Leliana..." Aislynn spoke, her voice carrying over in a tense tone.

The other redhead shrugged her shoulders, a smile plastered on her face at the thought, "You didn't really say I should not tell people. You merely said, 'Make sure not let anyone see me here, okay?'" The shorter-haired redhead slapped a hand to her face, way to let Leliana get picky with the details. Well, best to swallow what ever jab they throw at her.

"Didn't know you were into that, Freckles. I know you're quite a secretive famous writer, you could have your pick any time but speed dating, my that's a story to tell." He chugged down the beer in front of him. She scrunched up her nose, still put off at Varric's choice of nickname.

Someone settled onto the chair by the stage but she hardly took note of it as Dorian pulled her attention. She thanked the waitress who handed her the martini she ordered, then proceeded to sipping the alcoholic beverage with much glee.

"So, how did it go? Details, we need juicy details." 

"Well, it was, fine? What kind of details are you hoping to hear anyway?" She couldn't help the flush that painted her cheeks. Creators, it was her first time to try a speed dating event, how should she know what to look forward to? She had avoided reading anything about it lest it ruined the experience. She tried to recall how it went through but her mind always zeroed on the last guy who dropped by her table, Fen'Harel.

_"So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are"_

The choice of song pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to the booth in front of her. Her gray eyes couldn't have grown any wider as she saw him, Fen'Harel. His fingers fiddling with the chords of his guitar while his lips hovered over a microphone. His mirthful eyes drifted to hers but he never missed a beat on the song.

Immediately, she turned to Varric who seemed surprised at her change of demeanor. "Varric, when did we ever have sappy romance songs in Skyhold?"

"None from what I recall. What's so wrong about a change of pace from time to time?"

"Because sappy romance songs aren't really your taste, Varric." Dorian added and Iivhan could not help but laugh in agreement. Aislynn was beyond mortified to find him here, more so enjoyed the sound of his voice. The song rolled off his tongue and she couldn't help but enjoy each dip of his melody.

"You look nervous, Aislynn. Is this new singer threatening you?" Cassandra spoke, her form hunched on the table clearly trying to whisper the words to her. She swallowed a gulp of the martini and slid her gaze to the singer. 

Damn. He was still looking at her and is he smirking?!

"Lynn, don't tell me," Leliana pieced the information, smart woman that she is, "This is the man that gave you the number?"

Aislynn couldn't help help the mortified flush of her cheeks and the eruption of laughter from Varric, "This! This is priceless!"

The singer ended his serenade of Thinking Out Loud and drank some water. Before he could continue on with the next song, he pulls the microphone closer to him and his eyes focused on her.

"This next song is dedicated to that lovely lady with the short red hair." He tips his guitar in greeting as cheers echoed around the bar. Aislynn could not help but bury herself into her hands. His fingers find their place on the guitar and his voice sings the lyrics of 'Love Me Like You Do'.

Leliana jabs her with an elbow, "Not bad."

She proceeds to cover her face yet again, blushing so much but delighted in the honey tones of the song.

**Tonight is going to be a long night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how he sounds like, Kieron Riley's cover of Love Me Like You Do is my basis for his voice. Additionally, Joseph Vincent did the cover of Thinking Out Loud.


	4. Wake Up

He saunters off the stage, a proud gait in his movements. Aislynn couldn’t help the flush that instantly colored her cheeks. She quickly turned away, a feeble move; he was close and took to Varric’s side.

“Might I introduce you to our new singer?” Varric spoke, eyes focused on a nonchalant Lavellan. It was rare of her to be so; there must be something in the air.

The man in question raised his hand in greeting, “Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Solas.”

“Solas?” Aislynn whipped her head to his direction and clear enough he was grinning at her.

“Solas, yes.” He affirmed and gestured the seat beside her.

“Be my guest.” Dorian spoke from across from the newcomer, his eyes glinting at mischief towards Lavellan. She was truly unable to hide the emotions written on her face. Once ‘Solas’ was seated, the younger woman shot a glare to her friend who merely chuckled and drank his drink.

“So, Solas, how did you wind up here?” Iivhan’s heavy accent was a welcome tone into the conversation.

“I was singing around the park the other day and Varric saw me wow the crowd. That’s how it went. Probably due to my charm?” He grinned and everyone in the table laughed. She couldn’t help but wonder why it made her nervous to be beside him.

“You’re just as bad as Varric then.” She murmured to her drink. Varric let out a loud laugh as the music filled the room, “He ain’t half bad, Freckles. You heard him sing.” She couldn’t help but mutter a ‘yeah’.

She drowned out the conversation, though the occasional snippets did find their way into her mind. Fen’Harel, or Solas as he calls himself, went back to the stage and did another set of songs. She was still in shock to find the man here.

Just a few hours ago, they find themselves in a speed dating thing. She had expected to get back to her usual routine but with this new addition, things were bound to change.

She pushed the chair back, muttering her comment about getting to the bathroom. They spoke a number of yeah and 'go ahead'. Her gaze flitted to the stage for a moment as 'Solas' started his next piece. She couldn't help but muse how they'd see each other again so soon but ah, she didn't need to think too much about it. Singers in Skyhold didn't stay too long, no use in getting attached to him.

She opens the tap and washes her hands from her pickings of cheesy fries which Iivhan had ordered. The steam from the hand dryer beside her had fogged the mirror across her but her mind brewed of the singer. He was certainly an eye-catcher and back at the dating thing, all the women were clamoring for him. She could feel the flush of her cheeks when she first laid eyes on him.

"You didn't call me." 

She jumped out of her skin and turned to the newcomer who let a playful grin plaster itself on his features. She sighed noisily before she turned back to the running tap and closed it. She tried her best to ignore him, tried being the word.

"Heeey~" His hands fell on either side of her and from the reflection of the mirror, his lips hovered over her ear. "You're ignoring me aren't you?" She swallowed thickly, the flush spreading along her cheeks as his eyes stared back at them. She tried not to notice how close his lips were upon her ear. "Hey." He breathes against her skin and she pushes him a bit, earning a bit of space.

She whipped herself to look at him with her hand up, "First of all, I don't owe you a phone call." She enumerates her words, "Second, how was I expect to see you here?" She seethed beneath the surface but she was so annoyed that there was a distinct warmth upon her cheeks. "Really, why would you think I owe you anything?"

He gave her a bit of space, a thoughtful look crossing over his features. "Hmm."

She arched a confused brow at his posture, confused at the sudden change of demeanor. "They usually don't react like this." He mumbled to himself and Aislynn could feel a vein throbbing upon her temple. She turned on the tap and cupped some of the running water. With as much as she could hold, she splashed the water upon the male. 

He jumped back, an indignant cry escaped his lips while shocked blue eyes focused on her. She closed the tap behind her and sauntered off towards the table but not before saying, "I hope that wakes you up from your fantasy."


	5. Animals

Aislynn stomped back to her seat and took a deep chug of her drink. It was nauseating, the way the liquid burned down her throat. Why was he so adamant? Never in her life had she experienced meeting such an individual.

Had he known she was the Aislynn Lavellan? Preposterous. She’d kept her identity so minimal, fearing the way media would swarm her. Word of her newest book, The Inquisition, was so common tongue nowadays.

The redhead never wanted cameras directed at her; the pen name was a welcome illusion to that concern.

She eyed her companions, their concerned gazes on her. “I-I’m fine.” She flushed under their scrutiny. “Did something happen?” Cassandra moved to stand from her seat. “Cass, it was-“

“A man was so focused on getting her attention. Always asking her eyes. She tells no but he is disappointed.” A soft voice came from the corner and their attention shifted to a drab looking young man.

“Cole! Glad you could come!” Varric stood and steered the college student to a safer table. He could rely on Daisy for this case.

Aislynn raked her fingers along her hair, feeling the tension around her. “I’m going to the bathroom.” Leliana stood from her seat, as did Cassandra. Alarm bells rang in her mind; the writer had to pacify the situation soon.

“No, no. It’s all right.” She pulled on their sleeves, hoping to get the picture. Both women had looked at Aislynn, “It’s not fair for you, Lynn. Men should never harass women, no matte for what reason.” Ever the romantic, Leliana.

“It’s grounds for sexual harassment, Aislynn.” Cassandra’s knowledge on crimes and punishment was glued on the back of her hand. How had she landed such wonderful friends?

“It’s all right, no need to worry. I’m fine.” She provided them a grin, hoping to lessen the tension. The women felt no slack on her grip, sighed and resumed their seat.

“You don’t need to stress it out. I did throw him a glassful of water. He deserved that much, I suppose.”

“What? You threw water at our new singer. My, that’s certainly a good addition to your biography I’m writing. Tell me more; I’m missing the whole story here, Freckles.” Varric’s jovial tone was a welcoming sound as his chair scrapped to join them once again. “If I have to say, bringing that singer here has certainly livened up the place.”

“This place is lively as it is. I do not think such an individual was necessary.” Cassandra turned towards the bathroom area, sharp eyes narrowing in annoyance.

“Wish wash. Let the man stay. “ Dorian sat down on his seat; only then did Aislynn notice the empty space beside the man. “Iivhan’s leaving early. He’s helping the Chargers on their upcoming ball game.” The fabulous man shook his head, out of exasperation perhaps?

“Too bad. I was hoping to learn more about that favorite drink of his.” The Vint waved his hand in annoyance, “Bah! That drink of his! If by anything, it hits harder than any bull.”

Chuckles erupted from the table and Aislynn forgot the little excursion that happened earlier-almost.

Here he was, sauntering with a new shirt, dry, much to her chagrin. His hair was damp from the exchange; hanging down in thick waves down his crown. His eyes held a certain mischief as he caught her gaze. Was he not annoyed at her reaction? How come she was feeling annoyed at the cheeky expression on his face? This was a man used to getting his way; not that she would.

“Here’s the star of the show.” Varric murmured against his beer, their eyes focused on the singer’s arrogant gait back to his seat on the stage. He fiddles with the strings of his guitar, a grin plastered on his face.

“One last song for the night, I hope you enjoy it.” He strums on his guitar, tweaking the nobs as he continued. Familiar notes fell on their ears as his lips hovered over the microphone.

_“Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals”_

His deep blue eyes found hers as his lips mouthed each word of the song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to SlavetotheMocha :)


	6. Latte

She pulls down the chair and plops down upon it with hardly any grace. It was a good thing she was a regular here or people would give her odd looks. The barista shook her pretty head at her actions but that was Lavellan for you. Her worn notebook and pen found their place on the cold wood of the table. The delicious smell of coffee filled the air and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on her mug.

She direly needed her caffeine fix for the day.

 Despite going home early the previous night, she had been plagued throughout the night. She needed to get the next installment of Inquisition soon. The speed dating was supposed to help her get more ideas on how individuals could fall into a relationship but nothing was coming to mind. His voice was on replay whenever she closed her eyes.

The songs would never sound the same after his voice blended them. It was pitiful, probably, to think so much of a man who had been so persistent towards her.

A steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of her, the warm comforting smell filling her senses with renewed vigor. She eagerly took the mug from the individual, taking a sip from the delicious drink.

“You always make the best coffee, Cullen.” She grinned at the bashful barista who stood beside her. He ruefully rubbed the back of his head, looking elsewhere in embarrassment. “I don’t think I make it any different from the others but thank you.”

“I really enjoyed your choice of design today, you perfected that shield already?” She remembered his meticulous latte art before the froth reached her lips. A chuckle escaped the blond, “Yes. The manager was happy it wasn’t one of those mage-themed designs that Anders had proposed a week ago.”

“Those mage-themed designs were good though. Maybe you can whip me one next time?”

“Always a pleasure.” He smiled at her. Cullen was the favorite barista in Kirkwall Beans and Co.  with his awkward smiles but pleasing personality. It had been Varric who had introduced her to this gem of a coffee shop. It had been a shaky start seeing their manager, Meredith, was not too keen on her ethnicity.

It had been sorted out in the end.

“Did you by chance go to Skyhold last night?”

“Unfortunately I wasn’t, I was doing the closing for the shop.” He looked forlorn, missing out on a good time. Aislynn cursed inwardly, she didn’t want to make Cullen down especially with his history of lyrium usage.

“Nah. It’s okay. Maybe next time you’ll be joining us?” She hoped it would help move to a lighter tone in their conversation.

“I would like that.” His soft smile was enough to calm the writer. Whew, crisis averted.

“Cullen! We need another order of a latte!” Rylen called for him over the bar. The Ferelden cursed softly, his time now cut short from any possible small talk. “We’ll I’ll head back to the bar. Enjoy your stay, Lynn.”

“Will do, Cullen.” She smiled at her retreat, enjoying the steaming cup in her hands.

She couldn’t help but watch him make his way back, her eyes shifted to the cakes on display. Maybe she should get one today? She leaned against her seat, wondering what else could make her day better.

She looked outside, enjoying the way people went along with their lives. Some moved fast, some others moved slowly. It was calming the turmoil that carried over from the night before. Aislynn inhaled the delicious scent of coffee, sighing at the sensation the fragrance brought her.

She opened  her eyes, feeling inspiration trickle unto her fingertips. She threw a quick gaze at the road outside once more, a nagging sensation pulling her eyes.

Had there been a man with long auburn locks standing there before? The thought ran along her mind, dulled by the sweetness of coffee.

He smiled at her, the all too familiar grin setting her thoughts back to last night’s event.

She quickly looked away, her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose. The writer cursed the living creature who had summoned Fen’Harel to this coffee shop.


End file.
